ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Chamalien
Chamalien (alternatively spelled as ChamAlien) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Merlinisapien from an unknown planet. Appearance Ben as Chamalien Chamalien has a slim body that resembles a large purple salamander with darker purple camo-esque spots all over his body and a short tail. He has three triangular eyes; the left being blue, the right red and the middle green, but the red and blue eyes are the only ones that blink, while the green eye doesn't. The top of his head is purple-black, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of his head. He has four-fingered hands and three toes on his frog-like feet. He also has a wide mouth with sharp teeth. Chamalien wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Chamalien Negative Chamalien looks just like Ben's Chamalien, except all of his eyes are red and he is missing the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Negative ChamAlien.png|Albedo as Negative Chamalien Powers and Abilities Chamalien's main ability is his camouflage, as he is capable of blending in with the color of his surroundings with such effectiveness that he appears invisible. Chamalien is very agile, quick, flexible and can climb walls with ease. He also has sharp teeth and claws. Chamalien's body is highly slippery and smooth, making him very difficult to grab.Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing Chamalien has a long, retractable black barb that can come out of the tip of his tail. Chamalien has enhanced strength and durability, enough to push a car and a huge truck several yards away and defeat a Vulpimancer in battle. Chamalien's differently colored eyes allow him to see other Merlinisapiens when they are invisible. Weaknesses Although Chamalien appears to turn invisible when he camouflages himself, he actually just changes his color. Consequently, his shadow can still be seen and any place filled with too many bright lights can be a disadvantage. Chamalien's camouflage can also be rendered useless if he is either carrying something or coated in another material such as powder or oil, as demonstrated through Subdora.Fight at the MuseumLet's Do the Time War Again Chamalien can easily be tracked by Vulpimancers using their enhanced senses. He can also be tracked by Anodites through his mana.Night of the Living Nightmare Due to his eyes, Chamalien is unable to appear invisible to other Merlinisapiens. History Ultimate Alien Ben *Chamalien first appeared in Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing, where he was unlocked by scanning Prisoner 775's DNA and tried out by Ben. *In The Flame Keepers' Circle, Chamalien snuck into a building controlled by the Flame Keepers' Circle. * In Night of the Living Nightmare, Chamalien ran away from Gwen and Kevin in a dream. Albedo *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Negative Chamalien ambushed Ben before switching into Negative Big Chill in a dream. Appearances Ultimate Alien ;Ben ;Season 3 *''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' (first appearance) *''The Flame Keepers' Circle'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) ;Albedo ;Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) Naming and Translations Etymology Chamalien's name is portmanteau of "chameleon", an animal capable of changing its color, which alludes to his ability to camouflage himself, and "alien", a reference to him being an extraterrestrial life form, as well as a transformation. Trivia *Chamalien was revealed in a picture released on the [http://www.facebook.com/ben10 Ben 10 Facebook page] as a reward for hitting 1,000,000 fans. *Chamalien is Ben's third alien to have an accent, with the first and second being Brainstorm and NRG, and the fourth and fifth being Clockwork and Shocksquatch. *When Ben first transformed into Chamalien, he named the form "Overkill" as a joke. He eventually started using the alien's real name as of Night of the Living Nightmare. *In Universe vs. Tennyson, Ben would have used Chamalien to spy on Chadzmuth, but the whole scene was eventually dropped as the story was changed. **As a result of this, Chamalien and Fasttrack are the only normal aliens introduced in Ultimate Alien who do not appear in Omniverse. *Chamalien's appearance is similar to that of the Randall Boggs from the Monsters, Inc. franchise, and the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland (referring to his smile), and his body shape also resembles Oscar from Oscar's Oasis. *His three eyes are a reference to the 1953 movie adaptation of The War of the Worlds. The Martians in the movie have three eyes that are just like Chamalien's. The colors red, blue, and green are the basic colors the human eye perceives. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males